Talk:Neuro Wiki
This a talk page to discuss and comment anything regarding the expanding of the Nougami Neuro wiki. Logo *This is Sasajun, I am adding the logo now guys~ so no worries! Maybe ill add that little "wikia" thing to the bottom of it later this weekend! Thanks for all the current updates! I am very excited about this! Oh also! What should i make the Layout of this Wiki, should i put it to gaming layout(ts a nice blue) :*I don't know what other options there are, but a blue sounds nice~ . Angel Terra 04:11, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::*I do enjoy the blue, thats why i have kept it here, it seems mysterious and fits the Neuro theme, The problem is.. though It seems to be fixed, was we needed a border around certain thigns that had Black text.. Ahem...Haniwa's a guy. *Neuro and HAL's pages are a little messy right now so maybe I'll fix them some other time. As for colour, maybe put something...."Neuro-ish" His colours are usually purple or those rainbow coloured mysteries if I'm not mistaken.But blue wouldnt be bad,that's neuro's suit colour :D It's just the 3 of us at the moment, but once we fill up the site with quality information(we want detailed info here, not the simple descriptions like the ones on the wikipedia mtnn page) we might get more to help out. I actually put up a message on the neuro livejournal asking for some help before i began updating this site but i didnt get any responses :< When we get more full pages up then we can put an external link to this site on the wikipedia mtnn page PS Can someone confirm Godai's birthday? I saw the page on this site saying 3rd November but I saw it being 2nd November here. Not much of a difference but hey,we want the most accurate information :D :*Regarding Godai's birthday, I cannot find in the manga the page that contains his character information... I would say the correct date is November 2nd; the lj community is usually right (except for the first appareance data). Do you think you could link the page where it says November 3rd? :Also, sorry if I had ever addressed you as a girl xD; Angel Terra 22:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::*I'm not sure on the november 3rd thing but i saw it on the original godai page on this site so i was skeptical :S ::I've made a page on two minor characters in the series,The Prime Minister. Problem is i dont know how to modify the layout so the infoboxes are rather cluttered up on the page(the first is on the right side of the page,but the other one is right next to it.you'll have to see it for yourself to know how ugly it looks :I) ::Could someone modify that page properly so the infoboxes are arranged parallel to each other,with the first on top and second at the bottom? I dont think they need to have their own articles since they're not major characters :P :::*I don't know how to put two infoboxes so they're not cluttered like you said, so what I did was to mix both of them in one. Hope that's okay. Also, I'll try to confirm Godai's bday somewhere else... Angel Terra 16:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::*Looks good enough for now. We'll have to wait more someone more experienced to do it i guess, unless one of us learns how to do it first. Comments from Sasajun *Hmm.. for the time being, I might just keep Yellow and Blue(now.) Since, i guess they are neuro colors. I would change.. But i seen it done on another wiki, its off now, but it wasn't THAT great. Sadly, I wish i wa more experienced at this. You should have seen me on the Silent Hill Wikia. When i typed Alex's page, i had so much info, yet didn't know how to say it all. I ended up just typing the whole game!! Maybe i should do that with some Neuro ones. At least teh CD and Music pages are a bit nice :x Should there me merchandise also on here? Like the Neuro statues and such? I will add the games.. But anything else? Just edit this area. Ill notice it quicker! P.S. your in luck with the Birthdays.. I have them all typed up on the computer from a while ago (Major characters who have appeared more then 3 times...) So i SHOULD have Godai's on there.. ALSO! Should we have like a Forum or something :*You can work on the stuff like the Neuro videogames and anime filler characters since I dont really know much on them, also do you know anything in the Neuro drama cd and novels? I've never even seen em before so I cant write a sypnosis :S. I can make a page on Neuro in Jump Ultimate Stars though since I played it before :D :Oh yes,one more thing, try to type a little slower or something. I counted about 10 spelling errors there :P - Haniwa 10.25, 8 November 2008 ::*Ah! Sorry for errors! The computer i used can not check English typing well. I fixed them (for the most part) But! I need to pick up The Drama CDs (I guess the Store I go to doesn't sell Drama CDs much anymore) Though, I think i Do have the Novel somewhere. Lucky! I can type up some on the Games Jun More information! *I was randomly looking around the internet when I came across his article in the japanese wikipedia http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/魔人探偵脳噛ネウロの登場人物 http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/松井優征 The google translations for those sites are unreadable but there's plenty of delicious information on the artist and the series on that site! I never knew the artist was a finalist for 2007's shogakukan award! Could someone who knows japanese help update the site with information from those articles? -Haniwa :*Small update, I've filled up Akane's page, but I dont know which episode she first appears in in the anime. Can someone look it up? :Also, this page is getting a little messy and cluttered up. Maybe we can get rid of the old requests and messages that have been resolved. -Haniwa ::*Ill do it! Thats acutally where I have been gettign a good source of my information (Ect. Ill try to get it soon. Also, i receved the email with the images, i just need to know how to add them! - jun :::*good,good. I've been a little lazy with the updates lately but i'll continue working on things. Could you view the images? I prefered the neuro parrothead than the akane one personally :P :::i've gotten rid of some resolved articles on this page btw.it's getting a little messed up. -Haniwa ::::*Good Good (wait you jsut said that XD) OH MAN D; TOTALLY UPDATE ON RECENT CHAPTERS! WE NEED TO XD (DRAMA) Anyways, I liked them both so well.. But a Parrot head might be nice! Hmm. Just need to find out how to change it from the W to Neuro... Jun :::::*Just look around on the wikia instructions,you should be able to find it under favicons or something. i'm not really motivated to do pages on the main characters like Neuro and Yako actually, since they appear throughout the series and i dont want to read the whole thing again just to get some minor info whereas minor characters like tierra only exist for like 9 chapters,making it easy to write pages on them :P :::::btw unrelated question. i've been reading certain spoilers on the latest neuro chapters like c.179 though i dont really understand whats happening since i'm just reading the dialogue translations,no pictures. is sasazuka dead? -haniwa From Angel Terra *Just made (or at least tried to make) this page a little neater; hope you guys don't mind. Also, sorry for my long absence, but the final exams period is near and I have been very busy D: I hope I'll be able to come by more often from now on. Angel Terra 18:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC)